The invention relates to a high-pressure discharge lamp including
a discharge vessel having mutually opposed seals through each of which a current conductor extends to a respective electrode arranged in the discharge vessel; PA1 around the discharge vessel, an outer bulb from which conductors connected to respective current conductors issue to the exterior; PA1 a respective metal clamping plate on each seal, which clamping plate has a central opening through which the relevant seal is passed and mutually opposed tags along said opening which hold the seal securely, and PA1 elastic tongues extending away from the clamping plate and resting against a cylindrical portion of the outer bulb.
Such a high-pressure discharge lamp suitable for general lighting purposes is known from EP 0 381 265 A1.
In the known lamp, the clamping plates enclose glass tubes between them which surround the discharge vessel. The discharge vessel with said tubes and the clamping plates accordingly form a comparatively heavy component of the lamp which is supported and held in position mechanically by only one of the conductors.
To prevent this heavy component knocking against the outer bulb in the case of shocks or vibrations and damaging this bulb, elastic tongues are present on the clamping plates of the known lamp which extend longitudinally in the outer bulb.
After a shock the discharge vessel may have a skew position in the outer bulb. Friction of the elastic tongues against the outer bulb can prevent the elastic tongues from sliding back into their original position. It is not a disadvantage for the application of the lamp, however, that the discharge vessel is not centered in the outer bulb.